New Heroes of Olympus
by Little max
Summary: 4 new heroes appear to save Olympus... again. Meet our heroes on an epic journey to the middle of the ocean. Can they handle the sea and the land? Lets find out.


Chapter 1 Unlikely friends

**Run**.

That's what she needed to do. It was right behind her. She needed to run from it. She needed to run from them. She was dirty and tired but she kept running. They never stopped, they just kept coming. Never stopping. The voice in her head... Her father was leading her through a dark forest. To a camp. Why a stupid camp? Was this camp just full of regular people?! At this point she knew she wasn't regular!

The monster was getting closer...

_'You need to defeat it like the others my child. You won't be safe till you fight it. Run to that open field and fight it.'_

She had to listen to her dad. She knew what she was doing right? She hoped so...

The field was coming up and the monster was not even 2 feet behind her. Trying to gain speed she didn't realize the hill was going downwards and she tripped and fell. She could see the monster coming out from the corner of her eye smiling as she fell.

As she hit the end of the hill, the monster jumped and was about to crush her skull but she moved just in time...

**-5 minutes before on a hill nearby-**

"G-oat."

"G-o-a-t."

2 teens were sitting under a tree. A girl with fire colored hair and purple eyes. She was almost as tall as the tree. The other teen was much shorter than the girl. A boy with black almost ink like hair and onyx eyes. Their skin color was about the same. They were both wearing a shirt saying "Camp half-blood" on it. The girl was holding an alphabet book.

"Good job Jorge!" The tall girl said. The boy named Jorge, smiled brightly and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah! I said the word! G-OA-T!" He said happily as he jumped around. The tall girl laughed at the boy. "Aren't you proud of me Kate?" He smiled. The girl named, Kate chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, of course!" Kate smiled as Jorge jumped around. The boy had a huge smile on his tan face. The 2 teens went to a camp nearby but weren't inside the assigned area. They didn't care though. Jorge didn't want to be embarrassed by the other campers. Kate didn't really care. She was the odd one out of her cabin anyway. Being embarrassed wouldn't be something new.

As Jorge celebrated, Kate laughed and looked at the field. She put the book down and picked up her glasses. She saw a girl about their age running from a... "M-MONSTER!" She yelled at Jorge who immediately stopped and looked at Kate then the monster. He started to panic as Kate ran down the hill with her dagger. He didn't know what to do. He left his weapon at camp. He sighed and ran after his friend. "KATE WAIT FOR ME!" He cried as he ran after her.

The teens ran down the hill trying to help the girl. She looked beat up already and there wasn't even a Satyr with her. "Jorge can you do your thing? To get to her faster!" Kate asked seeing the girl struggle to get away. Jorge nodded and stopped running. He slowly sunk into the shadows. Kate continued to rush towards the girl.

**-Present-**

No, no, no! It's too big and fast! I hate this! Why me?!

The monsters 3 toed feet tried again and again to smash me under them. I could never find the chance to get up and so I just kept rolling.

"Hey burro! Over here!" I heard a male voice yell. No regular person should get involved with this. The monster stopped for a few seconds and I quickly got from under it. It's red and and black ugly face disgusted me. I grabbed my knife and looked at the male who helped me. He had black hair, pitch black eyes and wasn't much shorter than me. He didn't have a weapon so I assumed he was just a regular human. I didn't want normal people in this. I saw a girl with a dagger come down a hill. She had fire colored hair. Probably dyed and I couldn't see her eyes. She was too far.

I backed away slowly trying to get a good look at it. The black haired boy started jumping left and right. "KATE! RUN FASTER!" He started yelling and I think he was yelling at the girl. I realized that she was closer and running faster. Her name must be Kate. I stopped playing around and stabbed the monsters back. The boy ran away but the girl grabbed him and ran towards me.

She gave him a dagger and threw him on the monster. Which he and the monster didn't take too well. The boy hung on for dear life while the girl ran to the front. "KATE! NEW GIRL! HELP ME!" He yelled. I ran and sliced the monster's leg which made it even more mad.

The other girl rushed at the monster and sliced it's stomach open and the monster fell forward. The girl quickly ran to the right. The boy yelled louder as it fell but stabbed its neck. At least the fat on its neck but he jumped off as it crashed.

I rushed up to them and made sure they were okay. "Hey you guys! Why'd you do that?!" I shouted as I rushed to them. They both look at me confused. I sighed angrily and went straight into their faces. "Answer me! Don't be scared!."

They looked at each other and nodded. The boy spoke up first. "Hola I'm Jorge and this is Kate, she's very shy." His voice is actually calm even after all that screaming. He had a big smile on his tan face. The girl, Kate, was actually very tall. Much taller than me or Jorge. I stand at her almost her waist luckily I'm almost above it. So I didn't look like a total short stack. Jorge on the other hand was shorter than me. He wasn't so lucky compared to Kate.

I looked them over and smiled a little bit. "I'm Brook and I'm looking for a camp. Do you 2 know where it is?" Jorge looked at his shirt and then Kate's. I looked at their shirts. It was scrambled at first but it pieced itself together. It formed "Camp half blood". Was this the camp I was looking for? It had to be! A huge smile appeared on my face.

Suddenly I remember that monsters have to turn to dust to die and my smile faded. I looked behind me to see the red monster getting back up. It was still cut in the same places but it looked more angry. I sighed angrily and whipped my knife back out again. We weren't done yet.


End file.
